Day at the amusement park
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: The red haired general could still remember the day he took Allen to Amusement park.


**Hello everyone! I'm back again with new Cross X Allen fic. I hope you like it. And I don't own DGM it belongs to its rightful owner. I just own the plot. And like always please review. :D Cause they make me happy.**

A DAY IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK

It was one of the few things Cross did for Allen. But still that day was probably the happiest day of his life that day when he took Allen to the amusement park. "Master, why are we here?" Allen asked innocently. Cross just ignored the kid and bought the tickets. Allen was waiting for Cross at the entry and when Cross came Allen was about to leave.

"Where the heck are ya going idiot?" Cross asked. "But I thought-."

"Don't think. Let's go in." Cross said and Allen smiled him brightly.

"Yes and master..." Allen said and Cross glanced at his apprentice. That was the first time Allen gave Cross a real smile.

"Thank you." Allen said happily.

"Let's get going." Cross said and started to walk towards the rollercoaster. They went to every ride in the amusement park or almost, because they didn't go to the Ferris wheel. It was one of the best days in his life. Allen listened as all the women talked about Cross. He now knew the reasons they were talking about Cross. The white haired boy glanced at his master and blushed. He really is handsome.

"So where would you like to go next?" Cross asked but Allen didn't reply. He looked at his apprentice and wondered what he was thinking.

"Why such a red face?" Cross asked suddenly. Allen looked at his master and blushed even more.

"U-um…It's nothing master. Please don't mind me." Allen said. Why was he acting like this? Maybe he was…no he couldn't be. Or could he? Cross looked at Allen and smile at his behavior. His idiot apprentice was really funny sometimes.

"Ma-master co-could we go to the Ferris wheel?" Allen asked stuttering and Cross nodded. They went to the Ferris wheel and didn't talk to each other for a while.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you were blushing so much?" Cross asked and Allen shook his head. Of course he wouldn't tell. Like why did he want to know?

"It's something really stupid. You wouldn't want to know." Allen said.

"Try me. And besides why would I ask if I didn't want to know?" The red headed man asked.

"We-well there is this person I like, but I'm afraid to tell my feelings, because then this person would hate me or at least this person wouldn't look at me the same way as before." Allen explained. Cross couldn't believe this… His idiot apprentice is in love with someone. But when and who?

"Who is it?" Cross asked suddenly and Allen looked at his master stunned.

"I-I can't tell you that." Allen said. Was Cross jealous? No it can't be he's only interested in women.

"Allen I asked who is it?" Cross asked again.

"It-it's… I'm sorry I just can't tell." Allen said. Again there was this silence and neither of them could say anything. Allen decided to wait for a while before saying anything again.

"Master, why do you even want to know?" Allen asked.

"Because I just want to know." Cross said and looked at Allen.

"What would you do if I told you that I lo-love…you master?" Allen asked, his voice sad. He was waiting for something that would show a sign of rejection but nothing came.

"Well what would you want me to do Allen?" Cross asked. Suddenly he was sitting next to Allen.

"I-I don't know…" Allen said blushing. He was starting to blush even more because of Cross.

"Do you even know how wrong this would be?" Cross asked.

"I know that it's wrong enough to fall in love with my master. " Allen said looking at Cross sadly.

"You finally said it." Cross said. And just when Allen was about to ask 'what', he noticed his mistake. Now his master really knew about his feelings. He really was an idiot.

"Oh our ride ended." Allen said. He wanted to run away. He walked away from his master.

"Oi idiot apprentice wait!" Cross shouted but Allen didn't listen. Just when Allen thought that Cross wasn't following him the red headed man was in front of him. "Tell me Allen, why are you running away?" his master asked. Allen stared at his master and didn't know what to do.

"I-I just…I don't know…" Allen said. The white haired boy was confused. Never once did he have these kinds of feelings. Of course he loved Mana but as a father, but he was in love with his master how was a man. Nobody wouldn't accept them. First the age and second they were both males.

"Allen." Cross said. Allen looked up to meet his masters red eye.

"Ma-master… I-I know that you like only women so don't let my feeling trouble you, okay." Allen said.

"Are you really that stupid?" Cross asked.

Allen looked at his master and saw something in the man's eye but couldn't tell what.

"Of course I'm stupid and idiot and gluttony and A BOY! I'm everything you hate right?" Allen said. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to look weak in front of this man.

"So you really think that I hate you." Cross said suddenly his voice soft. Allen just nodded and couldn't look at the man in front of him. "What if I told you that I love you too Allen."

Allen looked at his master in disbelief. "Are you serious master?" Allen asked.

Cross was speechless. His idiot apprentice didn't even believe him. Okay well he wouldn't believe him either. After all he was a womanizer and suddenly he had feelings for his apprentice. The white haired boy looked at his master and wondered if he really was talking the truth. Maybe he did like him but not love him. That would be crazy. Because of being so deep in thoughts Allen didn't notice that his masters' face was coming closer and closer. Cross really loved his apprentice…Maybe he always has loved him. It just took some time to notice his own feelings.

"Allen." Cross said and the boy looked at his master. Just then Cross kissed Allen. Allen couldn't believe what was happening. Was his master kissing him? Well of course he was. Cross pulled out of the kiss and looked at Allen who was staring at him.

"Ma-Master…you…you can't do something like that in a public place. What if someone sees?" Allen said.

"I don't give a shit." Cross said.

"Well I care…" Allen whispered. His master could be so careless sometimes.

"We can always go back to the hotel, you know?" Cross whispered to Allen's ear.

"Di-did you really mean what you said?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Cross said and Allen hugged his master.

"Master I love you." Allen said and smiled to his master.

"I love you too Allen." Cross said and kissed his apprentice again. This time Allen responded to the kiss.

Cross was sitting in the train and smiling at the memory. "What is so amusing General Marian?" Rouvelier asked.

"Not gonna tell ya." Cross said. Rouvelier glared at Cross and let the general alone in his thoughts. The red headed man took a tobacco from his pocket and lit it. His idiot apprentice was really fun to play with sometimes and Cross really meant it when he said 'I love you' to Allen.

"So when will I see the idiot again?" Cross asked.

"You can speak to him when we get to the head quarters. Why?" Rouvelier asked.

"I just need to see him." Cross said and went back to his thoughts.

THE END

**I want to remind you to review. Tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel to this? If you also have any ideas please PM me or tell me in your reviews. Thank you for sharing your time to read this.**


End file.
